


Ride the Wave

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their own way of filling the spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Wave

Bulkhead, hard and warm against her back. She reaches behind for balance, counters the weight shift-- "John," she gasps... and yes, much better now; something she can work with. He's pressing into her, gripping her hips with calloused hands, flowing into her thrusts with his own. Her legs tighten around his waist, one arm slinks around his shoulder and her hand falls into his hair. She needs to get closer to his mouth, tips his chin upward and catches his bottom lip between her teeth. The kiss is a slow meeting of tongues, melding of lips. The chaotic rush of joining is tempered into the slip and slide of grinding hips, bodies in motion.

She softens into the sex and he follows her lead, hitching her legs higher around his waist as he drives into her. They have their own way of filling the spaces; partners in lust and love and no small amount of violence. His breath, mingling with hers, is warm and moist and she licks her lips, not willing to miss the taste of him on her tongue. Her nipples, rubbing against his chest, in that maddeningly slow manner that makes her think he's doing it on purpose.

John brings one hand up to rest on her neck, palm fitting into the hollows of her collarbone. She meets his gaze, feels the steadiness of his stare and allows him this moment; allows them both the freedom to sink into each other. Rocking her hips into the small space his body permits, the angle is awkward but she takes it as a challenge and rises on her toes as he picks up the pace, frelling her against the wall.

Aeryn sees it in his eyes first, before space is splintered. When the wormhole comes, so does she. The orgasm starts deep, pitching her forward until she hits the floor on her knees. Moya is moving. No, it's John, landing on his back with a huff of air against her cheek. She continues to ride him with both hands splayed on his chest, pushing her breasts out with every down stroke until his mouth is a wet suction on her nipples, gentle nips soothed by warm flicks of his tongue. Her response is a broken moan, husky and deep, sending shivers down to his cock. John cups her buttocks in his hands and pumps her hard and fast on his length, and he kisses her mouth, spiraling into his own release.

The wormhole recedes and the glow fades from their skin as she surveys the tactile imprints of his damp hair on her skin, the tang of his sweat on her tongue; of _him_, still inside her. John falls back to the floor, pulling her to lay on his chest, and she allows this as well.

If only for a microt.

**


End file.
